


mind my wicked words

by volchitsas



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), rey and kylo are clueless at this whole force bond thing but its okay they'll learn, the classic push your crush into a tree and see what happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volchitsas/pseuds/volchitsas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the battlefield, Ren and Rey try to make sense of the connection between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mind my wicked words

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: things you said through your teeth

So here they were again, on a battlefield just like when they first met. It seemed that their lives were a constant cycle of repetitions.

The Resistance was attacking a First Order base and of course he had to be there on Rey’s first outing on the battlefield after her training with Luke. Kylo Ren was currently advancing on her alarmingly fast and she tried in vain to throw blows to stop him. She was tired and hurt and truth be told, maybe she didn’t really want to be here after all, on the battlefield.

He was angry, that much was clear, but angriness was a constant emotion in him so it wasn’t really surprising. She came to know that all too well through their shared bond, which she didn’t know the nature of and how to get rid of it.

He swung his lightsaber at her but luckily her reflexes were still pretty sharp and she stopped him, interlocking their lightsabers in a fashion all to similar to that time on Starkiller, when she first became aware of the Force. Unluckily , that action cause her to back out into a tree and be trapped between it and Kylo Ren.

He wasn’t pushing on her or anything, just keeping her in place, trapped.

"Whatever you did to me” he said through gritted teeth "I want it to be over!”

She looked at him confused „What?”

"You, you’re constantly in my mind, I want you out!” he said "You haunt me even in my dreams.”

"But you’re in my dreams too!” 

He seemed taken aback by her words, his eyebrows knitting together.

"You’re in my head too, every day!” she screamed. Did he think he was the only one being tormented by unwanted thoughts? His darkness inside her head was a presence she became acutely aware of ever since their encounter on Starkiller.

He lowered his weapon at this, extinguishing it, but still keeping her trapped between him and the tree.

"That... how can it be?” Kylo Ren, for the first timed since she met him, seemed at a loss of words.

"I don’t know it either. Master Luke thinks you caused some kind of connection to be opened between us when you tried to gain his location from my mind” Ren flinched visibly at the mention of his uncle but still listened intently.

"You did the same to me that day” he said "You pushed your way into my mind too!”

"Well sorry for trying to fight back!” Rey snapped back at him "Okay, so maybe we both were at fault here, but that doesn’t mean I enjoy having it.”

"You think I do, scavenger?” he was back to his angry self again "You think I like you walking around my mind like that? You think I like having your thoughts in my head all the time?”

"Well, it’s not something I can stop doing, if I knew how I would stop it right away, believe me” she retorted back "You don’t have the most happy thoughts to be honest.”

"That is none of your business” he said pushing her more into the tree, his massive body completely caging her. Despite what she may have thought before this tough, he was surprisingly warm. He became aware too of how close they were, his eyes moving over her face and settling on her lips for a minute too long. He was close, close enough for her to feel his breath on her lips an nose. They were both suddenly aware of their closeness now, but none of them made a move to change it.

Maybe it was the Force, because as she came to understand it, knew it worked in mysterious and unknown ways. Maybe it was one of them who made the first move, but all that she knew right now was that his lips were on her own, soft and warm and chaste almost. She moved her own lips against his and wiggled out an arm from between them to rake it into his hair.

Rey was aware that she was currently making out with Kylo Ren, estranged son of General Leia and enemy of the Resistance, on a battlefield no less, but she allowed herself to not care for a moment because kriff, did it feel good kissing him. He switched from chaste to hungry and desperate in a second, as if he often tough about doing this. Maybe he did, but he won’t admit it to her just as she won’t admit about thinking of him in another light than that of an enemy.

He let go of her, breathless, and rested his forehead on hers. Her hands were around his neck and in his hair and his were around her. Right now they weren’t enemies, but something else. _Lovers_ , a voice in her head told Rey but she pushed it aside, not wanting to think of the consequences of her actions just now.  

"See you in my dreams scavengers” Ren told her in a low voice and let her go, distancing himself away from and and walking towards his ship.

 _Rey, my name is Rey_ , she wanted to tell him but a part of her knew that he was well aware of that.

 

 

Later, at night, he would greet her in her dreams, or maybe it was their dream, a universe all of their own, where they could be things they couldn't be in the real world. Lovers would be a nice word for it after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly don't know where i was going with this and the tone suddenly changed from serious to slightly fluffly
> 
> find me on tumblr: aliiciavikander.tumblr.com


End file.
